1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nanoparticles, and particularly to a method of preparing rosemary nanoparticles and encapsulated rosemary nanoparticles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The three metals, lead, mercury and cadmium, and the metalloid arsenic have all caused major human health problems in various parts of the world. There has been an increasing concern about the rapidly rising level of chemicals in the environment, particularly lead, which has well-known hazardous effects. Lead has no known biological role. Its ubiquitous environmental distribution is from production of coal, oil, iron, steel, and batteries, as well as from smelters, solid waste, and tobacco smoke. Lead affects nearly all organ systems including gastrointestinal, hematopoietic, cardiovascular, nervous, immune, reproductive, and renal system. It targets several vital enzymatic reactions of the body by binding with the sulfhydryl and carboxyl groups present in enzymes. Lead has also been reported to facilitate the onset of oxidative stress on account of the generation of reactive oxygen species (ROS).
Arsenic is a naturally occurring element in the earth's crust and can be found in many natural ecosystems. Mining of arsenic containing ores often releases arsenic into the soil. Burning of arsenic containing fossil fuels, volcanic eruptions, and weathering processes also can introduce substantial amounts of arsenic into the environment. The presence of arsenic in natural waters may originate from geochemical reactions, industrial waste discharges or agricultural use of pesticides containing arsenic. Prolonged exposure to arsenic has been linked to numerous health problems due to its toxicity. Health problems associated with arsenic exposure include, for example, hyperkeratosis on palms and/or feet, fatigue symptoms of arsenicosis, and cancer of the bladder, skin and other organs.
Chelation, antioxidant and herbal therapies are three strategies commonly used for treatment of arsenic toxicity. These commonly used treatments, however, fail to provide an effective treatment for arsenicosis.
Thus, a method of preparing rosemary nanoparticles solving the aforementioned problems is desired.